Of Rain, Books and Chairs
by ImJustNutty
Summary: Dedicated to Rinali-chan, my best reviewer, for her bday. Lavi gets bored whats new? and drags Allen and Lenalee for time in the library. Strangely, the love guru turns out to be our all time fave samurai! Oneshot AxLe!


**Yay exams are over! So I'm making a b'dae prezzie for Rinali-chan, in exchange for all those lovely reviews, and because she asked so nicely (kinda)**

**SO ...here's a one shot for all those AxL fans out there!**

**(AxL...add an E and you get AxLe! Axle! Another easy to remember word ;) )**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was another one of those DARK and STORMY nights.

"YAaaaaawWWWWnnnn. Boriiiiiing, clichéd, boring, MORE clichéd, and YAAAAWnnn," declared Lavi.

"Oh shoot, I know whats coming up next. You're gonna suggest we play some random 'Truth or Dare' thingy, and force either yaoi pairings, me and Lenalee pairings, or ... Krory and Miranda pairings!" growled Allen.

"Huh, nice work, Sher-moyashi," muttered Kanda, who didn't manage to hide in the closet before Lavi dragged him to the Library, where Allen and Lenalee were already tied to chairs.

"Haha, nice try moyashi but this time I was planning to put Kanda with Lenalee just to see what happened." grinned the mischievous red-head.

Lenalee struggled against the bonds. "LAVI, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?"

"Aw, Lenalee, don't be so soppy. This ain't some big deal thing, it's just...random fun!"

"Random fun my BOOT. Taste my SOLES!" Lenalee lashed out and kicked Lavi in the ... cough.

"!!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," winced Allen.

"Ooh, the rabbit can't do what rabbits do best no more, che." chuckled Kanda mirthlessly.

"!!"

"You'll be happy I didn't activate my Innocence!" glared Lenalee.

"...say...speaking of...ow...innocence...Lenalee... you know...that...process...owwww...to produce off...OWWWW!!"

"SHADDUP YOU BASTARD!" (A/N: wow, first time im using real vulgarities in a ff)"Pervert..." hissed Lenalee as she deactivated her Innocence.

"Ow..." Even Kanda looked a bit...oww-ed.

"Uhoh, I think you may have gone a bit too far..." muttered Allen as he prodded Lavi with the toe of his boot.

"Che. Who cares? I honestly don't see why you did that." Kanda said, loosening his bonds a bit by wriggling.

"Wadya mean?" Lenalee growled menacingly, as she activated her boots.

"Uh...just saying..." stuttered Kanda, as he purposefully bounced his chair to the far end of the table. "You have feelings for the moyashi, I don't see why you had to do that."

While Allen blushed, Lenalee looked up defiantly, and said bluntly," Yeah, so what? He was being ungentlemanly to me. Doesn't that deserve a kick in the ol' willie?"

Allen went redder. When had Lenalee picked up all this language unsuitable for a lady like her?

"But a ... willie, as you say it, is...a man's pride." Kanda fumbled for words. Then an idea struck him. The ace matchmaker was down, but surely he could do some too?

"I'm sure Moyashi will be glad to give a demonstration of how it works to a man's pride?" Kanda sniggered, raising an eyebrow.

"MY NAME'S NOT BLOODY MOYASHI ITS ALLEN AND WTH ARE YOU SUGGESTING YOU BAKANDA?!"

"Cheerio!" With a slide of Mugen, the rope cut away and Kanda disappeared amongst dusty shelves.

"Hey! HEY! BAKANDA! HELLLP US GET OUTTA HERE!!" yelled Allen.

"F+ YOU!" swore Lenalee.

Allen gasped.

The lights went out.

He double gasped on the spot, causing him to have hiccups.

"Yikes? HIC Lenalee are you HIC alrite?"

"Yee...ah...BAKANDA WADYA dO!!"

For a long while there was no sound but the occasional HIC from Allen.

"Allen-kun?"

"Yes-HIC?"

"What did Kanda mean when he said...you know..."

"I think HIC he has learnt HIC sick thoughts HIC from HIC Lavi. HIC. I think we should ignore him. HIC"

"It seems that we will have no freedom tonight."

CRASH of lightning.

"ALLEN!"

"It's okay Im HIC here!"

Lenalee hopped her chair over to where Allen was. In the dark, she tripped over the frayed carpet, and she jerked right out of the chair. With her full weight on the bonds, they fell free, and she fell on the floor with a loud OOF.

"Lenalee! HIC!" Allen yelled worriedly.

"I'm okay!"

She scrabbled her way up and felt her way toward Allen. She untied him, and as he stood up he tripped over a fallen Jr. Bookman.

"Oh dear, what shall we do with Lavi?" asked Lenalee.

"In repayment for those rope burns..." Allen chuckled evilly, but a HIC interrupted the dark aura.

_After a while..._

Allen pulled the rope tighter.

"Tighter, make him SUFFAA!!" cackled Lenalee. Seriously, all that golem-channel was getting to her head.

They two felt their way to the door.

Clunk-a-CLKUNK.

CLUNKITY CLUNK

CLUNKTY CLUNKTY CLUNKITYCLUNKITY CLUNCLUNCLUNCLUNLUNCLUNCLUNCCLUNKITY...CLUNK!!

"Darn it the doors locked and bolted" yelled Lenalee as she kicked the door. She prepared herself. "Allen, best if ya step away from the door, ya'know."

"Innocence activate..." she hissed... but...

Allen pulled her back. He was blushing, that could be seen in the dim light of the lightning.

"Allen?" Lenalee gasped as she was pulled into his arms.

"I..Im sorry, Lenalee-san!" he stuttered out, as he locked lips with her.

Breaking away slowly, he mumbled. " I thought we might...I thought, you might instead want to, you know, stay here with me, instead of...you know, destroying Order property?"

Lenalee looked a bit shocked, but then her eyes slid to a seductive half-close. "Suure." she purred.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay...

Okay.

Like...WOAH. Lenalee propped herself up on the bed of books. Apparently _Great Expectations_ made a terrible pillow, and paperbacks made a terrible blanket.

The old dusty tomes made her bare belly itch.

Next to her, Allen was still sleeping. He had been all nervous the night before and was very stiff, but after a few kisses in the right places made him melt and just 'ride along with the flow'.

Lenalee snuggled to Allen's bare back for a while, then pulled on her blouse and other clothing. After pulling on her coat, she woke Allen up.

He was still groggy from what happened the night before. He couldn't believe he really went all the way with Lenalee. who knew that Kanda could make an acceptable love guru?

But seriously, the night before was breathtaking. He remembered the ecstasy making him go wild and he just went on and on, and he felt his blood racing and...he sort of remembered moans and groans, but not much else.

On thing he definitely remembered clearly was the soft skin of Lenalee.

While he changed and reshelved the 'bed', Lenalee had kicked Lavi awake. When he didn't stir, she sighed, positioned the chair such that it faced the door, and...

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!!"

The boots sent Lavi and chair flying into the door, with just enough momentum to push the door open.

As he picked himself up, Allen and Lenalee walked out, arm in arm, smiling like the lovers they now were.

And somewhere in the canteen, slurping soba, a certain samurai grinned to his food.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**thats a oneshot, a bit...weird, and...yeah. Heres a HAPPY BDAY!!**


End file.
